A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN
by me10sai
Summary: I wrote this story on impulse, just now but I think it will center on Kenshin having a rival for Kaoru's affection.....Sounds interesting, well go ahead and read this! *COMPLETED*
1. Questions

A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN  
  
Part I - Questions  
  
  
  
The afternoon was pleasant. The sky is bright red as the sun is about to set on the countryside, and the weather was warm and almost comforting. On the whole, everything looked very beautiful, and very peaceful.  
  
  
  
Our story begins with a disturbing sound from afar, like rumbling thunder threatening to destroy the beautiful calmness of the scene. The sound becomes stronger with every second, frightening away the small animals. And on the yonder horizon, a cloud of dust is forming, and then we see it. The one responsible for the disturbance….a carriage drawn by two horses, galloping fast.  
  
  
  
Some of the other animals that have been used to the sound of horses stood by the road, watching as the carriage passed them, probably wondering what the fuss was about.  
  
  
  
Inside the carriage, we see two well-dressed men discussing something…unfortunately, it's barely audible with all the noise from the horses' hooves. Sorry guys but I guess we have to leave it at that for now. Anyways, let's take a trip to the Kamiya Dojo where all our favorite characters reside….and are having at typical Kenshin-gumi day!  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Hey Dogface, don't you burn our dinner!!!!!!!!" "Yoshi how dare you talk to me that way! In case you're forgetting one important thing, I'm the one feeding you here. And another thing……" "Well, excuse me guys but I think the food is bur…" ~#BANG~##* "Huh!?" Kaoru looked at a dazed Kenshin on the floor. "That's your own fault Kenshin!" she said wagging a finger at him, "If you hadn't gotten in the way of that bucket, you wouldn't have been hit!!!"  
  
  
  
"Hmmm….I guess Kaoru's cooking tonight!" A male voice announced his arrival. "And how did you guess that Sanosuke, was it because of the great smell" Kaoru smiled sweetly at Sano, but Sano was looking grim. "What is it?" Yahiko asked. "Well, I do smell something, and it's the smell of something….BURNING!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh NO!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed! "My beautiful dinner is ruined!" Kaoru cried, while Sano and Yahiko poured water over the flaming dish. Alright that's it" Kaoru said angrily, "no more dinner for any of you!" "BUT…." the three men protested, only to see the back of Kaoru heading out the door.  
  
  
  
Now, our Kaoru wasn't really mad at the three men inside, she was actually mad at herself. "I can never learn to cook properly!" she muttered out loud, frustrated withherself. "That's not exactly true Kaoru!" a deep, smooth, very MALE voice said. Kaoru swirled around, coming face to face with a very handsome and well-built young man. Kaoru was surprised for a moment but when she regained her composure said "I'm the master of this dojo. I'm sorry but I do not remember letting you in."  
  
  
  
The young man laughed and he looked even more breathtaking than before. Kaoru found herself studying the features of the man. His hair was short, clean cut and his eyes were wide and deep blue. His nose is quite long and his smile is……….. "Wait a minute!" Kaoru thought. "His smile looks so familiar to me."  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru asked the man. "Yeah we'd like to know who you are as well" Sanosuke said behind Kaoru. The man who was laughing and almost playful a minute ago became suddenly serious as he looked at the three men behind Kaoru. He was especially aware of the quiet presence of the one with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. "Kaoru, I didn't know you now lived with two men and a kid?" "Who're you calling a KID! I'm a man too y'know!!!!!" Yahiko said through clenched teeth. "Who are you anyway, and what are you doing here…and how did you know Kaoru's name?"  
  
  
  
Our boy Yahiko seems to be using his brain today, those he asked are all valid questions, anyway….I'm sure you guys are asking the same things too, but if you want to find out who this handsome man is, and the rest of Yahiko's question, stay tuned for the continuation of this story!!!!!(c",)  
  
  
  
A/N: I wrote this just now and even I still don't know what exactly will happen in the story so please bear with it.(c",) 


	2. Of Memories and Rude Awakenings

A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN  
  
Chapter II: Of Memories and Rude Awakenings  
  
  
  
The moon was full and shining brightly and for some reason, there seemed to be more stars sparkling in the sky than usual. The night breeze was warm and almost comforting as we re-enter the scene in the front yard of the Kamiya residence, where four of our Kenshin-gumi waited for the stranger's response to Yahiko's interrogation.  
  
  
  
Now our mystery man didn't seem to be bothered much by the intensity of the atmosphere. He smiled slowly, almost sheepishly as he took his eyes off the three men and concentrated on Kaoru. "My, my" he thought, "what a beautiful woman she has grown into!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin on the other hand was distracted by something wet and sticky on his hand. He glanced at it and saw fresh blood on hi palm. This came as a great surprise to him, as much as the raw, savage emotion that the young unnamed man evoked in him as he stared, no, more like leered at Kaoru.  
  
  
  
The blood came into our Kenshin's hand when he unconsciously clenched his fist so tight into a ball that his fingernails actually dug into his flesh and wounded him. This was about the time when the newcomer's eyes swept over Kaoru from head to foot, lingering over some few curves and bulges along the way.  
  
  
  
"Why doesn't she do anything, or say anything?" Kenshin thought, confused. He's seen that look from other men before, and Kaoru would glare at them or just ignore them and walk away. That's why Kenshin never felt threatened by any of them.  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kenshin thought and he took a sudden intake of breath as he realized what had just happened. Kaoru never showed any interest towards men who openly display their desire for her before. But the way she studied this man definitely threatened Kenshin, and stirred some primitive anger within him. (Actually, it stirred primitive JEALOUSY but our battousai is not that sharp when it comes to these things).  
  
  
  
Anyways, Kaoru was oblivious to the rest of the world as she rummaged through her memory bank and took a trip back to the past. She remembers him now, this handsome young man before her, or at least the boy he once was.  
  
  
  
He was two years older than Kaoru, but he was skinny and klutzy that's why his mother thought it was a good idea for him to learn kendo. He and Kaoru trained together here in this very dojo. He left for England with his father when he was ten though, and Kaoru never heard from him again. But now Kaoru remembers it all. How innocent, and happy they both were in those days.  
  
  
  
"Yujiro!" Kaoru whispered and the man's smile broadened. "What gave me away?" He asked, as he stepped closer and held both of Kaoru's shoulder. Kenshin was new to this jealousy thing and his first instinct was to pry Kaoru away. But he was stopped dead on his tracks as he saw Kaoru smiling up at him. "Your smile" she said, "it was your smile that gave you away." And then, Kaoru did something unthinkable(well to Kenshin anyway) she closed the gap and, gave Yujiro a hug…..  
  
…….to be continued(c",) 


	3. Moonlight Rendezvous

A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN  
  
Chapter III: Moonlight Rendezvous  
  
  
  
Sad though it may seem my dear friends, but we must leave our previous scene and move forward a few hours later where we see our Kenshin wide awake in the middle of the night. Well, we can't really blame him. This just wasn't his night at all. And the fact that Yujiro is sleeping in the next room doesn't seem to improve his mood any. And besides something about that guy smell pretty suspicious, so as such he cannot bring himself to fall asleep. (Personally though you would probably agree with me, I think it was because of what had happened between Kaoru and Yujiro, but let's give our hero the benefit of the doubt, shall we?)  
  
  
  
"He's going to stay with us for a while" Kaoru had said earlier to the three of them. "He and his mother have some issues since he chose to go to England with his father. He doesn't want to push things between them so he came here first….I asked him to stay with us!" "But Kaoru, he's weird!" Yahiko said. "He's my friend and I've known him for a long time and he needs my help. He's staying here and that's that!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin would have said something then too but he was still getting some sort of control over his confused emotions. Thankfully, he had enough training that he was able to restrain himself and still look calm when Kaoru and Yujiro held each other. He can't help holding his breath though.  
  
  
  
He looked at Sano who was snoring loudly. Sano felt the same about this Yujiro guy, that's why he stayed the night….or at least that's the reason he gave. Kenshin thought it was more like he was enjoying the action here a little too much. He looked serious though when he said he didn't trust that guy.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin felt something…..he listened carefully and located the source of the sound. "Someone's out there," he thought and instinctively reached for his sword. Like a panther, Kenshin stalked his prey swiftly, but silently. He could the feel anxiety of the other party. Kenshin is now sure that his "prey" is actually Yujiro trying to leave the house as quietly as he can. Kenshin watched as Yujiro tiptoed across the yard. Years of experience taught our Battousai the art of patience. He was in no hurry to confront their guest, but whatever Yujiro is up to, he's determined to find out what it is.  
  
  
  
"Yu-chan!" someone said and both Kenshin and Yujiro froze. He couldn't see her, but Kenshin knew it was Kaoru who called out to…… "Yu- chan!?!?!" "What is that" Kenshin thought, "some kind of pet name?!?" But Kenshin didn't have time to ponder over this as Kaoru walked over to Yujiro. "What are you doing out here?" she asked and Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he saw sweat roll down Yujiro's forehead. "I'm sorry if I woke you up Kaoru but I thought I would go out for a walk." "That's a lame excuse" Kenshin thought and he waited for Kaoru's shower of questions.  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Kaoru asked, to Kenshin's surprise. "Kaoru is a good judge of character, why can't she see that he's lying?" Yujiro smiled slightly and said "Not tonight, Kaoru." Kaoru nodded and smiled at him. "I know you have your own ghosts to face here in this town. Go ahead, go for a walk if you want, but if you need to talk, you know I'll be here." For the second time tonight, Yujiro stepped closer to Kaoru.  
  
  
  
"What is this I'm feeling?" Yujiro asked himself. "I'm here to do a job, and not….not to have these emotions towards Kaoru. But by God, she is beautiful!" Yujiro felt this great desire to kiss Kaoru then and there, if only she was staring at him in a different way, and not just like a concerned sister, he would have….. "Thank you" he whispered hoarsely and abruptly turned and walked away. Kaoru watched him leave, still worried but also a little confused at the way her friend acted just moments ago. But before she could reflect on what happened, she felt something, no, someone watching her. She turned her head, she didn't see him, but she knew him, without a doubt….Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Kenshin, suddenly brought back from his shock of almost seeing someone kiss Kaoru couldn't think of any clever way to escape. Kaoru felt him, he knew for she was walking towards him, even as he is well hidden in the shadows. In full view, Kaoru looked more desirable to Kenshin. Her face blossomed under the light of the moon. Her black silky was hair braided and hung over her shoulder, the tips just grazing her breast. Kenshin swallowed hard, he has become much more aware of Kaoru's femininity in the past few hours.  
  
  
  
"And what, may I ask are you doing here at this time of night Mr. Wanderer?" Kaoru demanded as she approached him. "Uh…nothing, I was just…..uhmm, going for a walk" Kenshin said smiling weakly and scratching the back of his head. Kaoru didn't buy it for one moment, but a thought did enter our Kaoru's mind…. "Was Kenshin going out to see another ….girl!?!?"  
  
……..to be continued(c",) 


	4. A Clearer Picture

A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN  
  
Chapter IV: A Clearer Picture  
  
  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin with narrow eyes. "Could it be true" Kaoru thought, "and if it was how come I never noticed it before? He's hiding something, that's obvious, but what would I do if it really IS a girls he's seeing tonight?!" Koaru felt her heart constrict and as if to ease the pain, by reflex, she placed a hand on her chest. "Should I ask him" Kaoru asked herself, " what if he said yes….am I really ready to know the truth?" a sigh escaped her lips as she realized the answer, "no…"  
  
  
  
Kenshin watched her as she changed expression from a little angry, to a little…. "Hurt?" he thought, "No, probably just doubtful. " (Ahem, like I said, Kenshin is slow when it comes to these things). He steadied himself for a bombardment of words and finger wagging, and even maybe a punch…or two from her, but he was never prepared for what Kaoru did, which was basically, well, nothing! She just stood there looking at him with a hand across her chest.  
  
  
  
At this point Kenshin felt he had to do something. He walked towards Kaoru, but she stepped back. "Kaoru…" Kenshin said softly, confused at her reaction. Whatever happened between them, bad or worse, Kaoru never backed away from him. She would bicker, and make angry faces and scream and occasionally hit him with a bamboo sword, but she was never silent and indifferent. He tried again, determined to reach her this time, but Kaoru shook her head. "Kenshin, I…..goodnight" she said and swiftly went back to her room. Kenshin stood there, hurt by Kaoru's actions. "How could she talk to Yujiro and not to me?" he thought, "How could she worry so much about Yujiro and not really care that I lied to her? It's like she doesn't even want to know what I was really doing here."  
  
  
  
Now our Kenshin was, in truth, looking forward to the usual blah blahs of Koaru. It would have made things around here seem more normal. And besides, she looks really pretty when she's mad, at least our Kenshin thinks so. But he felt it then, for the first time in his life, the fear that he might actually loose her. And whether our brave battousai would admit it or not, this is actually tearing him apart. Kaoru on the other hand was already hating herself for fleeing. She could face a deadly enemy on the battlefield, but she could not face the gnawing fear that Kenshin might be having a woman "friend" somewhere. The fact that she might lose him, especially to someone else is something Kaoru thought she could not bear.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
Yujiro walked through the forest, still trying to sort out what had just happened between him and Kaoru. But he became suddenly alert as he saw the torch burning at an opening of the cave. The cave was large but well hidden, basically formed by Mother Nature herself, in the middle of the woods. As he entered, a big, bulky dark haired English man met him… "Dubley! Nice to see you again!" Yujiro said, in perfect English, but a bit too sarcastic and Dubley sneered at him but kept his distance. His orders for now, was to make sure the Jap kid stayed unhurt. "The master will see you now, follow me!" Dubley said, lit another torch and started to move deeper inside the cave.  
  
  
  
Yujiro saw the carriage he and Mr. Barkley rode in yesterday. (If you remember, it was the same carriage we saw in the opening of our story). The cave was spacious enough for it to enter, and unbelievable though it may seem, the inside of the cave was even lager, almost an underground mansion. There were about a dozen or so torches lit inside. At the center of the inner cave is a small wooden round table, and a couple of chairs, one of which was occupied by Mr. Barkley. It was quite bright but on top of the table was an oil lamp, "Probably to remind Mr. Barkley of England….hypocritical oaf!" Yujiro thought "He would sell England in a blink of an eye given the chance." Barkley was a tall, skinny man. His face looked like that of the devious man he is, high forehead, thick brows, thin lips, and a long, crooked nose. How Yujiro hated him, but right now, he is the only solution for his problem.  
  
  
  
Barkley looked at Yujiro without much pleasure. He didn't like the kid when he first saw him, and his distaste haven't changed, but they do need him for this operation so he offered him a smile, a very unconvincing one, but a smile nonetheless. Yujiro didn't acknowledge it as he saw no need to. "Darn kid!" Barkley thought, maintaining the smile on his face. "So?" he asked, eager to hear the report. "Four people live there he said. Kaoru, the one I told you about, a couple of men and one kid. But I can't hardly assess if she wanted to sell the place or not in just a few hours." Yujiro said calmly. "Well have you considered asking her? We're paying you big bucks for this so you might as well earn it!" Barkley barked at him. (His name is well suited for him don't you think…harharhar…errrr….oh yeah, sorry, back to the story).  
  
  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that and old friend you haven't seen in eleven years suddenly appears and asks you if you wanted to sell your home?" Yujiro spoke straight, without a trace of mockery in his voice, but his eyes said a lot more than just mockery. Barkley's right eye twitched as it often does when he is angry. "That kid is a smart-ass" Barkley thought angrily, "but to make me look stupid was a big mistake. I'll get you for that….later," but for now, I will use you first. It took a lot of effort from him but Barkley forced himself to calm down. "Alright, he said, you're right. But is there any possibility that you girlfriend would consider selling the place?"  
  
  
  
"Knowing Kaoru, I don't think she would sell that place for all the money in the world." Seeing Barkley's eyes narrow made Yujiro realize that what he said was a mistake. His purpose was to dissuade any further interest Barkley has in taking Kaoru's land if he knew she would not sell. "Well then, on to plan B" Barkley said and he smiled deviously as he saw the smarty-pant's questioning look. "We have no plan B" Yujiro said. "The deal was to let me scout the place, make a diagram on its layout and assess if she wanted to sell. You'll get the diagram as soon as I get my money."  
  
  
  
Barkley laughed out loud. "Do you really think that you would get paid with that much money doing practically nothing?! You are naïve kid!" Barkley barked again. "That's it" Yujiro said angry, "I'll find another way to pay for my mother's house! And I won't let you get Kaoru's either!" Barkley stood and reached inside his pocket for a pistol, but Yujiro was quicker. He grabbed Barkley's hand, knocking the table down. He twisted it causing Barkley to scream in pain and loose his grip on the gun. The gun barely reached the cave floor but Yujiro was already tightening his grip on Barkley and he screamed louder, falling on his knees. Then Yujiro felt someone behind him. He released Barkley and tried to turn, but he was too late, Dubley hit Yujiro at the back of his head with a pistol handle and Yujiro sank to the ground….unconscious.  
  
………..to be continued(c",) 


	5. Sano and Yahiko's Plan

A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN  
  
Chapter V: Sano and Yahiko's Plan  
  
  
  
The sun rose high up just like it does every morning, but this day was not as normal as it used to be at the Kamiya residence. Let's go take a peek and see what's happening there, shall we?!?  
  
  
  
"It sure is cold out here," Sano said softly to Yahiko as they sat on the porch floor. "Sano, what are you talking about it's pretty warm…." Yahiko's voice faded as his eyes followed Sano's gaze. Kenshin and Kaoru walked towards each other, Kaoru holding a broom and Kenshin carrying a big load of laundry. Kenshin stopped a few feet from Koaru and waited for her. "Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin began. Kaoru stopped but she didn't look at him. Kenshin desperately searched for something to say to make things right again, but before he could come up with anything, Kaoru had already started walking towards the house.  
  
  
  
"You're wrong Sano" Yahiko said, it's not cold out here, it's freezing!" The two men looked at each other thinking the same thought. "Kaoru and Kenshin are having a fight over last night!" "Alright buddy!" Sano whispered seriously. "I smell big trouble and an even bigger trouble if things stay as they are between those two." "Yeah right!" Yahiko whispered back. "I guess it's up to us to do something about it huh?" "My thoughts exactly! Okay, this is what we're going to do….." Both guys huddled and came up with…..Sorry guys but all we heard were just the whispers of the two conspirators.  
  
  
  
$#POW&# !#$% KLUG*%$… "What the heck are you two doing just sitting there!? We happen to have a lot of work to do around here so get moving!" Kaoru yelled at Sano and Yahiko. "And stop pretending to be asleep I already know that ruse!" Sano, still dizzy from his encounter with Mr. Broom, turned his head in time to see Kaoru's feet stomping away. He turned the other way and saw Yahiko sprawled on the floor as he is, a silly expression on his face, with his eyes still swirling. "Good thing we finished the plan in time" Sano thought. "Now we have to work on it, and fast….for all our sake!" He looked at Yahiko again and said "Especially ours...."  
  
  
  
Kaoru started sweeping the house angrily, but in a way she was glad too that there seem to be some things unchanged since yesterday morning. She sighed, Kenshin wanted to talk to her a moment ago. "What did he want to tell me? It seemed difficult for him to say whatever it is…A confession, perhaps?" Kaoru asked herself. "I know I have to face him, and it sooner or later, but for now I just have to keep it together." Kaoru looked out the window trying to control the tears that threatened to flow, but luckily, she saw Yujiro walking back. She took a deep breath and smiled. Kaoru was glad to have Yujiro here, he provided a good reason to forget this…thing with Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Kenshin watched from afar as Kaoru rushed to greet Yujiro. The hurt he was feeling seemed to have grown since last night. Kaoru's smile used to be for him…Not bearing to see anymore of this, Kenshin decided to take a walk. Suddenly, his razor-sharp instinct told him to be cautious. Someone evil is out there. He went outside and saw three men standing in front of the house. "Hired assassins" Kenshin thought and walked calmly towards them. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kenshin asked. "Oh nothing" the tallest of the three answered. "Just making sure of something. Hey listen kid samurai, if you don't want to be toast for breakfast, best keep your nose where it belongs….Away from us!" Bwhahahahaha….the man laughed and his two companions laughed with him as they took their leave and walked away. Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Who WERE those men and how are they connected to Yujiro?" Kenshin held his sword, "There's going to be trouble here" he thought.  
  
  
  
Yujiro looked at Kaoru as they sat together on the dojo stairs and noticed something different about her. She's chirpy as a bird and she's smiling a lot too, but her eyes were a mirror of sadness. That thought of Koaru being sad gave Yujiro more headache than Dubley's pistol. And on the topic of Dubley's pistol, he recalled the events of last night. He woke up in the cave, tied, with the back of his head throbbing in pain. Barkley smiled again, this time of delight…in seeing him helpless and hurt. "Well, well, now that you're awake, let me tell you about our plan B" Barkley said and then told him the most diabolical plan he's ever heard.  
  
  
  
"Over my dead body, Barkley!" Yujiro said, but Barkley merely laughed. "No, no, no, you little brat! Killing you would do me no good and besides I know you wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice your life for your friend. I wonder though if you would sacrifice her life instead, and your mother's too…hahahaha!!!" "You fiend!" Yujiro cried as he struggled, in vain, to be free. "You stay away from Kaoru and you stay away from my mother!!!" "You are in no position to give me orders!" Barkey barked. "You're in more of a position to obey…! Harharharharhar…"  
  
  
  
Yujiro could still hear his laughter and his jaw tightened in anger. He had no choice but to agree with "the plan," especially when he saw the three assassins that Barkley hired to make sure he sticks to it. He had to warn Kaoru somehow and his mother too. But what would he tell them, he doesn't even know why Barkley wanted this dojo in the first place! "Darn it all!" Yujiro thought. "How could I have involved Kaoru in this mess!? How can I make sure she'd be alright!? Suddenly Yujiro's eyes caught Kaoru's red- haired friend enter the dojo looking very serious and holding the hilt of his sword. He felt it the first time he laid eyes on that Kenshin, and he felt it even more strongly now. That man is no ordinary samurai and he cares for Kaoru, maybe in ways that Yujiro would never understand. "That's it!" Yujiro thought…. "Perhaps….he might be able to help….perhaps…."  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked at Yujiro. He was just smiling with her a moment ago, but now he seems lost in his own thought. There's something that's really bothering him and Kaoru wished she knew what it was. This goes deeper that just a misunderstanding between him and his mother, a lot deeper and probably more complicated. "Yu-chan," Kaoru said softly, snapping Yujiro from his thoughts. Yujiro smiled weakly at Kaoru, and Kaoru's heart went out to him. By pure instinct, Kaoru held his hand as she had done so many times, a long time ago.  
  
  
  
Seeing Kaoru touch Yujiro's hand with Kenshin watching them and looking sour, Sano gave Yahiko a punch in the head. "You little coconut head! You were supposed to keep watch for Yujiro! How are we supposed to keep him away from the dojo and let those two lovebirds have their moment alone now!" "Cut it out you big buffoon, if I remember correctly, you were supposed to have the first watch!" "No way…you were!" "No, you!" "No, you!" "No, you!" "No, you!"……Eherrrm, Lets leave them alone now, before the punching starts okay.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
Back in the cave, Barkley sat at his table and for the nth time since he found the map in his grandfather's trunk he opened it again. He spread a newer map and compared the two. He laughed as he saw that the lines were identical, but his mouth watered as he saw the X mark on the old map. It landed directly on top of the Kamiya Dojo on the new one……  
  
………….to be continued(c",) 


	6. Lover's Quarrel

A/N: Sorry, I don't know what happened, but this just turned out to be quite a heavy and mushy chapter so……..please remember, you have been warned!(c",)  
  
  
  
A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN  
  
Chapter VI: Lover's Quarrel  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked up the star-filled sky. The moon was bright and full, but Kenshin could draw no warmth from it tonight. He knew he had to patch thing up with Kaoru, before it gets any worse, before he totally loses her to Yujiro,…..before it kills him. "Tomorrow," Kenshin thought with much resolve, "I will talk to her tomorrow. Tonight, I have to deal with Yujiro first."  
  
  
  
It was a couple of hours before midnight, but Kenshin wanted to be in the woods early. He clasped tight the note that Yujiro secretly handed him before going out for his "nightly walk." It said "In the middle of the woods is a clearing, I'm sure you will find it. Meet me there at midnight. This is an urgent matter that concerns Kaoru!…….signed, Yujiro." Now of course our Kenshin knew the place Yujiro was referring to in his note. But why, you ask, does Kenshin want to be there early!? Well, it's simple. Kenshin wanted to scout the area first to make sure no one else is around. It's not that our Kenshin does not trust Yujiro, not like that at all. Kenshin actually has the three assassins he met previously in his mind. If Yujiro's note has any connection to them at all, then he wanted to make sure that he, Kenshin Himura would be the one waiting for Yujiro, and not them.  
  
  
  
He walked silently, but swiftly across the yard, then he stopped suddenly. He felt her presence even before she called his name. "Kenshin…..where are you going?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin turned around and the sight that he saw almost took his breath away, Kaoru was wearing only her white robe(ehem…sorry everyone, I don't know if there is a proper term – in Japanese – for it). Her long, black, silky hair was loose and as the cool night breeze blew on them, a few strands caressed her cheeks. Kenshin envied them. He wanted to reach out and brush them away, he wanted to….  
  
  
  
"Kenshin" Kaoru said again and Kenshin slammed back to reality. "Is….it …true?" Kaoru asked haltingly and hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Are you meeting…uhmmm….someone tonight?" Kenshin looked at her, surprised. "How did she know about his meeting with Yujiro? Did Yujiro tell her? Have they talked about it already?" Kenshin lowered his eyes and found it really hard to breath as disturbing thoughts ran through his mind. "How could I have misinterpreted Yujiro's note! When it said it concerns Kaoru, I thought he was talking about her safety. I never expected that this meeting was just to let me know that I should probably back off. And the fact that Kaoru knows about it without confronting him, and does seem anxious to know about tonight's meeting, only means that she has approved of Yujiro!" Kenshin swallowed hard, feeling his heart twist. Tonight, for the first time in his life, Kenshin felt betrayed…..by Kaoru.  
  
  
  
"How did you know?" Kenshin asked coldly and Kaoru felt ice pikes pierce her heart. "He admits it!" she thought, her knees almost buckling as she suddenly felt weak. Kaoru looked at him and her sweet, warm Wandered was gone, in his place was a cold angry man. Kaoru fought to stay calm and strong. She was the one cheated, the one betrayed here. She lifted her head and said, "Does it really matter how I knew?" For a moment they both stared at each other, then Kaoru said, her voice shaking, "I think you'd better go keep your appointment." Kaoru turned around as the tears she was desperately trying to hide flowed from her eyes.  
  
  
  
Kaoru's last remark shattered Kenshin's heart into a million pieces. She still wanted him to meet with Yujiro. But seeing her turn around and walk away from him, probably forever, gave Kenshin the strength to run after her. Kenshin grabbed her from behind and held her tight. She was trembling in his arms and Kenshin realized that she was crying. "Oh please….." Kenshin prayed silently, "Please let her give me another chance!" Kaoru stopped shaking a little and laid the back of her head on his neck and Kenshin rubbed his cheek on hers. They stayed like that for a while before Kenshin said, "Kaoru, I love you. I need you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and even longer that if I can. Just please let me love you."  
  
  
  
Kaoru stiffened…. "Why now?" she asked herself bitterly. "Why does he say those things to her now after openly admitting to having an affair with another woman? How could I ever trust him again?" Kaoru shook her head and squirmed free of his grasp. "It's too late Kenshin" Kaoru said before she ran back inside the house. Kenshin stood there, confused, hurt, stunned, unbelieving, angry…..he just stood there looking at the direction she took. After some time, Kenshin turned and walked away impulsively walking towards the woods. Kaoru, on the other hand lay on her bed crying her eyes out. She changed her mind the moment she collapsed on her bed but she felt too weak to stand up. Besides, her emotions needed release and so she let herself cry for some time. When she was able to stand up, Kaoru decided to find Kenshin and tell him that it wasn't too late after all.  
  
  
  
She heard someone at her door and was so glad that Kenshin came back! She rushed to open her door… "Ken……." Kaoru was taken by surprise as a big heavy hand clamped a damp cloth on her mouth. "Ken…..shin….." she thought as her vision blurred and she lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, as Yujiro waited for Kenshin (He was a couple of hours early), The three assassins appeared before him. "It looks like you're not one stick to plans," their leader said, "so Mr. Barkley decided to change it!" Yujiro used his foot to pick up a stick and positioned himself to fight. "You don't want to fight us," the one on the left said. "Oh yeah!" Yujiro said "And why not?" The three laughed and their leader spoke again saying "Because we have your girlfriend, and if you so much as scratch any of us, she's DEAD!" "You're bluffing…." Yujiro started to say, but something told him they weren't. He didn't want to take any chances on Kaoru's life so he lowered his stick and dropped it back down on the ground. "Good boy!" the assassins said as they tied his hands and led him towards the cave. 


	7. Barkley's History

AUTHOR'S NOTES: OK, to all who have been reviewing this story, especially m@ry, who is usually the first to post her review, thank you all so much. To Artemis, thanks for your great tip, I really appreciate it and your R&Rs too. And this is my first try on this thing so,,,,,,be kind^–^. To Macy, Zackire, Relena Maxwell, Rin, Kasumi Izukawa, nemo and rurouni thank you all for your comments and suggestions. And everyone, please know that even if I don't show it sometimes, I actually thrive on your reviews. Thank you again and I hope you read this fanfic to the end. ^_^ So now, here's chapter seven…….!!!!!  
  
  
  
A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN  
  
Chapter VII: Barkley's History  
  
  
  
"Move it!" the scarred one among the three assassins said as he pushed Yujiro inside the cave. Yujiro almost stumbled but regained his balance and moved on. They left after they sat him before Barkley. He laughed and said "Now we wait!" "For what?" Yujiro asked himself, let it go knowing he would get the answer later. They sat in silence and Yujiro looked around the cave, noticing that Kaoru was not here. "Where's Kaoru?" he asked Barkley and Barley just smiled menacingly without saying a word.(The truth was, Barkley was growing a bit worried that Dubley had failed him again). After some time, Yujiro cannot be sure how long, the three assassins came in and their leader nodded. "You're not so brave now, are you, boy?" the leader said. Yujiro didn't respond, he didn't hear what he said, he only saw Dubley entering the cave, carrying Kaoru unconscious! He dropped her on the cold cave floor. "Kaoru!" he cried and ran to her. His hands were tied on his back so he couldn't hold her, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kaoru's chest rise and fall. "Thank God…she's breathing!" he thought.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kenshin, halfway through the woods, suddenly felt something was wrong. He had always known if Kaoru was in danger, and this time he felt it pretty bad! Kenshin turned around and without second thoughts headed back to the dojo. As he approached, he saw the door wide open. "Please" he prayed silently, "please be safe……Kaoru." He ran inside and found Sanosuke and a slightly wobbly Yahiko. "Where's Kaoru?" he asked, knowing the answer, still, he had to ask. Both Sano and Yahiko looked away from him. "What happened?" Kenshin asked trying to calm everyone down, including himself. "Well," Sano said, "I was out late drinking with my buddies and I was on my way home when I passed by here and noticed that the door was open. I came in and found this dimwit unconscious on the floor with a bump on his head." Sano said tapping Yahiko on the head. "Hey that hurts you twerp!" Yahiko said, "anyway I woke up because I heard a noise and I didn't even see who knocked me out!" Yahiko bowed slightly, "I'm sorry Kenshin, but whoever it was that got Kaoru it was still my fault. I should've protected her better."  
  
  
  
"Yahiko," Kenshin said softly, "it's alright. At least you tried, I…wasn't even here." Sano and Yahiko both looked questioningly at Kenshin. "It's a long story," Kenshin said shaking his head. Our first priority for now is to look for Kaoru." Both men nodded in agreement with Kenshin. Alright, Yujiro asked me to meet him in the woods tonight and if he was meeting with someone else before me, it would probably be in a place near or in those woods. Let's start from where Yujiro and I were supposed to meet, then scout the area outside later if we find nothing." Sano and Yahiko have formed a lot of questions in their minds but for now, they both kept it to themselves knowing that Kaoru is in grave danger and finding her in the least amount of time is essential. The three men hurried to the clearing in the middle of the forest and started to look for any clue.  
  
  
  
"Over here!" Kenshin said and Sano and Yahiko both went to where he was standing. "Fresh tracks!" Yahiho exclaimed. "Yeah! It looks like someone went out of his way to make these tracks visible!" Sano said. "It must be Yujiro! Let's go!" Kenshin said following the tracks. "From the looks of it, four people made these tracks. Probably the three ugly–looking guys got hold of Yujiro here!" Yahiko said and both Sano and Kenshin looked at him. "You saw them too?" Sano asked. "Yeah I did see them snooping around the house a couple of times but I forgot to tell you guys 'coz…well…I just forgot OK!" Kenshin understood. Even Sano must've seen them but he kept quiet about it too, because of this matter with him and Kaoru. "I'm sorry," Kenshin said as they kept on running, following the tracks. "I shouldn't have kept you out of this." "That's alright buddy, we know you and Kaoru need some space sometimes" Sano said smiling a little. "Thanks" Kenshin said quietly, almost sadly and Yahiko and Sano looked at each other. Sano shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He couldn't answer Yahiko's questioning look since he himself doesn't know what's going on. Sano looked at Kenshin and thought, "Darn, this is really serious!"  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"You bastard!" Yujiro said and started to get up but Barkley hit him square across his face and Yjuro fell to the ground, his lower lip bleeding. "Now listen to me you stupid brat!" Barkley barked pointing a gun at him, "When you girlfriend there wakes up both of you will sign this marriage contract and you will sign another paper selling me the Kamiya dojo. "Why do you have to marry us?" Yujiro asked Barkley. "Hahahahaha! Why? Look at her! She is nothing but a woman! Women have no real say in this world, so if you sign the contract, there will be less trouble for me. I'd marry her myself if I wasn't already married!" "Alright," Yujiro said, but tell me first why you want the dojo so much." Barkley signaled everyone else in the inner cave to leave.  
  
  
  
When they were alone, Barkley said, "My grandfather's grandfather was a great explorer. It had been told that he had traveled to strange and faraway lands. He made maps and recorded his journeys on a journal. He wrote that one day, a storm had thrust upon them and their ship was greatly damaged. Luckily, they came upon an island and they landed on it's shore." Yujiro wasn't that interested in Barkley's family history, but as Barkley talked, he struggled to loosen the ropes on his wrists. Okay, Yujiro may not be interested in the story, but I am and maybe some of you are too so let's continue….where were we? Oh yeah…Barkley went on saying "My grandfather had accumulated lots of treasures from his journeys (Ahem….I think it's just right that we should know, in truth, Barkley's great, great grandfather actually stole these so–called treasures) and he was afraid that his crew might think of stealing it. So as his crew worked hard day and night, my great ancestor scouted the area to see a good hiding spot. Isn't he great!" Barkley said beaming.  
  
  
  
Yujiro shook his head, "This is one sick man," he thought. "So…."Barkley went on with his idiotic story, "my great, great grandfather buried his treasure and it's under that girl's dojo! Harharharharhar! I was actually using you from the very beginning, since I found out you were from around here." "So he's after his grandfather's treasure!" Yujiro said to himself. "And" Barkley continued, "did you really think I was going to help you pay your mother's house taxes? You and your father are the same! You're both dreamers, both stupid!" "Don't you dare talk about my father that way!" Yujiro said seriously angry. "Oh!" Barkley said "let me ask you young Yujiro, who do you think sent a pirate ship to raid you father's merchandises?" "You!!!!" Yujiro said through clenched teeth. "You're responsible for my father's loses!!! Why? He's never done anything to you!" "No!?" Barkley said. "Your father was a foreigner, why should he reap England's treasures! I couldn't possibly allow that to happen!"  
  
  
  
"You're crazy!" Yujiro cried, "My father is an honest man who worked hard for all his gains. He sacrificed a lot for what he's got now and you if you think you could just take that away from him, you're wrong! I'll make you pay, I swear!" "You are in no position to threat, Yujiro! Besides, now that you know too much, I can't possibly allow you to leave this cave alive!" "Why don't you kill me then!" Yujiro said. "Nice try," Barkley barked again. "But, like I said, I need your signature. And unless you want your girlfriend to suffer the same fate as you, you'll do exactly what I asked. You remember our plan B? Oh Yes, I still plan on taking her to a slave–trader's ship, but look at it this way, at least she'd still be alive! Bwahahahahahah!"  
  
  
  
"Hmmm…..Ken…shin…" Kaoru said as she began to wake up. "No, don't Kaoru!" Yujiro begged silently….. "Not yet…."  
  
  
  
to be continued………..(c",) 


	8. To The Rescue

A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN Chapter VIII: To The Rescue  
  
  
  
"Come on!" Kenshin said to Sano and Yahiko. "I hear Kaoru, she's calling me!" "We're right behind you Kenshin!" Sano said. "Yeah!" Yahiko agreed. They ran a few more feet before Kenshin stopped abruptly. "What's wrong I thought we were supposed to be hurrying?!" Yahinko asked. "Quiet you little brat!" Sano said grabbing Yahiko's collar on the back and crouched down low near Kenshin. Yahiko was confused for a bit but then he saw it. It looked just like an ordinary big rock, at first. The opening of the cave was covered with vines and trees too on either sides of it, making it almost impossible to spot! "Amazing" Yahiko thought, "to have something like this so close to home and I never even knew about it!" "Shhhh..someone's coming!" Kenshin whispered. Seconds later, the three assassins came to the opening of the cave.  
  
  
  
Sano grabbed Yahiko's collar again and stood up. "Hey there, you three Stoogies!" He shouted getting their attention and then started running away from the cave. "We'll take care of them Kenshin, you go and get Kaoru!" Sano shouted. Kenshin nodded his thanks and waited as the three assassins pursued his two friends.  
  
  
  
"Let go of me you big oaf!" Yahiko said when they were some distance away, thrashing about to free himself. "Alright! Easy there!" Sano said as he set Yahiko down. WHACK!!! Yahiko's bamboo sword landed hard on Sano's head! "ACK!!! What was that for?!! You scared or something?!" Sano yelled. "NOOOO!!! But next time inform me of the plan first before you go hauling me again OK!" "Ahhhh..can we talk about this later!" Sano said as he noticed their three followers gaining ground on them. The two ran until they were sure that they were far enough from the cave before they both stopped and faced their three opponents. Yahiko positioned himself in his kendo stance and Sano started folding his fingers and producing those crackling sounds, making it apparent that he's ready to fight. "You set?" Yahiko asked. "Yup!" Sano said, "Come and get it guys!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin on the other hand went inside the cave cautiously. Those assassins wouldn't really leave this cave unguarded. Seconds later, he found out he was right when Dubley appeared in front of him. "I want Yujiro and the girl!" Kenshin said, but Dubley was a foreigner and couldn't Japanese so he just smiled wickedly. Dubley thought that this young washed-up samurai Jap was nothing compared to him. "Why, I could crash him with my bare hands!" (Heh! At least that's what he thought.hehehe). Kenshin held the hilt of his sword as he waited for the big Englishman to make his move. Dubley made a fist and started hitting Kenshin right and left. Kenshin of course dodged every blow. (Dubley was as slow as a snail compared to Kenshin's superhuman speed!) Kenshin kept dodging Dubley's punches and waited until Dubley was basically breathless (which was about only a minute long) before he made his move. He ducked again as Dubley tried to punch him hard on the nose, but this time, Kenshin lifted his sheathed sword, hitting Dubley square on his chin! He fell unconscious, with a heavy thud to the floor. Without a backward glance, Kenshin headed to the inner cave to save his Kaoru...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru said as she slowly sat up from the cold floor of the cave. Still dizzy, she looked up to see Yujiro tied up and a skinny white- skinned foreigner was pointing a gun at him! "Yujiro what's going on?" Kaoru asked worried about the gun. "Ah miss Kamiya, I am Mr. Barkley, and I'm quite glad you're awake! Please forgive the rough treatment you were given. I personally have nothing against you, but I do need you now to sign some documents for me!" Barkley said in perfect Japanese. "Don't do it Kaoru!" Yujiro said and Barkley hit him across the cheek. "Stop it!" Kaoru cried getting up and walking towards Barkley. But she stopped frozen as Barkley pointed the pistol straight at Yujiro's heart!  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kaoru asked, "Yujiro what's going on here?" Barkley laughed. "You know young lady, it's impolite to be facing someone yet directing questions to another! Why don't you ask me directly?!" Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "I don't trust you!" she said bluntly. "Harharharhar.!!!" Barkley laughed. "And you trust him! Let me tell you something about this boyfriend of yours." "Barkley.don't" Yujiro said in a very dangerous tone, but Barkley ignored him. "I hired Yujiro to spy on your dojo. I got a lot of information from him. Why, he even agreed to court you and make you his wife so he can later sell me your dojo, your home! And still you tell me that you trust him!"  
  
  
  
Kaoru shook her head and looked at Yujiro. "Kaoru please understand, my father's business was in trouble and my mother was going to lose her home if I didn't do something.. that's why I agreed to work for him. I didn't know he wanted the dojo." Kaoru still didn't take her eyes off Yujiro and Yujiro went on. "I only agreed to his plan to marry you because he threatened both you and my mother. Kaoru he is an evil man, he even planned to take you to a slave-trader's ship after he acquired the dojo!" Kaoru gasped in surprise at this. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kaoru demanded! "I was going to, Kaoru, that's why I asked.." "ENOUGH!!!" Barkley barked cutting off Yujiro. "You two talk too much! I suggest you both just sit down and sign these documents before I start shooting one of you!" (Darn Barkley! Yujiro was about to tell Kaoru of his meeting with Kenshin tonight!!!..Such a party pooper!!!)  
  
  
  
Barkley shoved Kaoru a document as she sat opposite Yujiro. Kaoru started reading it and realized that it was a marriage contract that she was about to sign! She looked up and saw Yujiro looking at her apologetically. She smiled, slightly, it really wasn't his fault, but her heart ached as she saw his name in the document. "It should be Kenshin's name there," she thought. Barkley pushed the ink near her and pointed the gun at Yujiro's temple. I'll count to three then I'll blow his brains out if you don't sign. "Wait!" Yujiro said suddenly. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right!" Kaoru looked confused as Yujiro reached for her hand across the table. "Kaoru, will you marry me?" Yujiro asked and despite the situation they're in, Kaoru blushed. She's never been proposed to before, unfortunately, the one she was hoping for is not the one asking her right now. "Well," she thought sadly to herself, "we have no choice but to sign this document but she's thankful at Yujiro's consideration to her feelings. She choked back tears and closed her eyes as she nodded and said "Yes.." It was at this point my friends, that our Battousai entered the picture, not hearing the whole story but only the part where Yujiro proposed, and Kaoru accepted..  
  
to be continued....(c",)  
  
Author's Note : Well guys I think the next chapter might probably be the last chapter(still subject to change) so please stay tuned and please don't forget to leave your reviews..(c",)  
  
...oh and to "what are you doing?" sorry but fanfic.net has been having some problems lately so new chapters were kinda held up, but here's chapter eight..please minna, review again^^o 


	9. The Final Fight

A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN Chapter VIII: The Final Fight  
  
My dear friends, we open our next chapter by going back to the scene where our Kenshin just witnessed Yujiro's marriage proposal to Kaoru, and Kaoru tearfully accepting. Now this was pretty intense scene for the Battousai to see, not to mention literally heartbreaking. Well, at least for our Kenshin for he now feels this stabbing pain in his chest and he's finding it hard to breath. Of course when he saw the situation, Kenshin thought that Yujiro was proposing to Kaoru because a gun was pointed at his head and this could be his end. And Kaoru of course was near tears because the man she loves finally proposed to her.even as they face death together, she probably doesn't care. Kenshin closed his eyes for a while, feeling the agonizing fact that he had lost Kaoru forever. A part of him hated himself for keeping his true feeling for Kaoru. "Why didn't you just tell her that you loved her!" Kenshin scolded himself, while his hitokiri instincts unconsciously assessed the situation. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, and gritted his teeth, voiding himself of all emotions before walking on, revealing himself to the party in the inner cave.  
  
The arrival of Kenshin certainly surprised everyone, Kaoru most of all. Kaoru was not surprised by the fact that Kenshin was there to save her, in truth she was actually expecting him. But Kaoru was surprised at the way Kenshin looked. His eyes were yellow, and almost like..they were not the eyes of her Kenshin, but the eyes of Battousai!!! No, even worse than the eyes of Battousai for these eyes were cold and..dead! "Oh Kenshin what's wrong!" Kaoru wanted to ask but she couldn't move or breathe properly as the gun was now pointed at Kenshin's chest. Seeing it pointed at Yujiro scared her, but seeing it pointed at her Kenshin..(like the many times she'd seen Kenshin near death) Kaoru felt herself slowly dying a little inside.  
  
"I don't care!" Kaoru thought. "I don't care about your other woman. I don't care if you love her more! You said you wanted another chance and I'm wiling to give it you. And I need you too much, more than I thought, now more that ever! I love you Kenshin..please, please be safe!" Kaoru's heart cried all these out to Kenshin, but Kenshin seemed oblivious to her, and to Yujiro. It's like all his senses were focused on the enemy..Barkley. Kaoru looked at Barkley, the smirk on his face was gone, and large beads of sweat was forming on his forehead. He must've sensed it too.the raw, primitive danger that Kenshin presents. "So you're the one those stupid assassins told me about! Back off you stupid samurai or you're dead!" Barkley literally whined like a scared pup!(hehehe..I've waited for a long time to say that^_^)  
  
Kenshin didn't flinch. He didn't even react to Barkley's words. He just stood there holding the hilt of his sword and eyeing Barkley like a great beast about to devour his prey! Now Barkley, being the villain, all of a sudden was forced to use his brains for once, then realized that the samurai was here for the girl! He smiled slowly, knowing he now had an edge over his enemy and quickly grabbed Kaoru and before Kenshin or Yujiro could move, slammed the gun point on Kaoru's temple!  
  
This woke Kenshin up like icy cold water. He could live giving Kaoru up to another guy...maybe one day he could even learn to accept it, but he can't take it if Kaoru..if Kaoru.Rats! He couldn't even bring himself to think the word! "Please" Kenshin prayed silently, "I don't care what happens to me, but let Kaoru live!" At this point, Barkley laughed out loud. "Put your sword down on the ground, samurai!" Barkley barked and Kenshin took his sword out and slowly laid it on the ground. He saw Yujiro moving, with the corner of his eye. Barkley seemed too concentrated on him that he had forgotten about Yujiro! Reading Yujiro's movements, Kenshin primed himself up for his turn.  
  
Barkley smiled icily. He took no second thoughts as he pointed the gun straight at Kenshin's heart..and fired!!!!  
  
But Yujiro was able to pounce on Barkley at that point and so the bullet missed its original target..(*sigh* that scared me for a sec.hehehe)  
  
Yujiro, angry and really annoyed with our main villain began to rain punches on him, as Barkley had dropped the pistol...his only advantage. Kenshin, on the other hand, jumped up and carried Kaoru away from Barkley and Yujiro lunged at him. His only concern was for Kaoru's safety. Somehow he knew Yujiro could handle that thin English man until he.Kenshin would return. Right now, he had to get Kaoru away from that gun!  
  
Kaoru froze as Barkley aimed the gun at Kenshin...and almost blacked out from fear when she heard the loud BANG of the gun. She closed her eyes and did all she could do...pray hard to all that is holy that her wanderer would be safe. "Please, Please..." she begged. But things began to happen too fast. First she felt herself falling as Barkley's grip on her had loosened. Then, strong yet gentle arms caught her and literally swept her off her feet!!! Kaoru didn't need to open her eyes to know whose arms they were. She knew him by heart. His firm muscles. His gentle touch. His masculine scent...Her love. Her life. Her Kenshin...  
  
"Kaoru talk to me! Are you alright?!" Kenshin said when he reached the outer cave and he softly stroked Kaoru's cheek. Kenshin, was worried that she might have been hurt because she still kept still and she had not yet opened her eyes. (Of course we all know that Kaoru was just enjoying the moment of being cradled in the arms of the one she loved...hmmm, I would too if I were her - hehehe just commenting^_~..aaarrrherrrmm So.) Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Kenshin. He appeared so concerned for her and there was no trace of the coldness in his eyes anymore..just her.mirrored in his now shining eyes.  
  
Kaoru smiled and blushed as Kenshin began to bend towards her. Lower...and lower.and(ooooops, errr sorry folks but we have to leave them for now and go back to the other scene with Yujiro and Barkley)  
  
Well Yujiro was already winning the fistfight and Barkley could barely move, but he is the villain so he does what is expected of him..he cheats!!! Barkley grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at Yujuro's eyes, "Arggghhh!" Yujiro said as he vigorously rubbed his stinging eyes! This gave Barkley a chance and he hit Yujiro violently across the face knocking him down. Barkley then headed towards the gun that he dropped.  
  
Yujiro, knowing this, abandoned the use of his eyes temporaily and concentrated on all his other senses. He is after all a student of the Kamiya Dojo and he was trained not only to see with his eyes. He could feel Barkley going away. Yujiro's memory told him Barkley was heading towards the gun and he could hear Barkley's every movement clearly and Yujiro could also feel the man's thirst for blood.his blood!!!! Barkley smiled as his fingers felt cold steel. "You're dead you little pest!" he thought as he turned towards Yujiro.  
  
Outside the opening of the cave, a bruised and bandaged Sanosuke and Yahiko came into the picture. "They were a tough bunch but we taught them not to mess with us right?!" Yahiko said smiling proudly. "Yeah, yeah" Sano said sounding bored, but he too was proud and smiling deep down. But their exhilaration was short-lived as they heard a loud thunderous sound coming from within the cave, almost in unison with Kaoru's.....blood curdling scream!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Eh minna-san, it looks like I have another chapter to go before this story ends ^c^ so stay tuned to find out what happened inside the cave...(I'll give you a hint hehehe..Nah!!!) errrr.that wasn't me, honest!!!! That was the NARRATOR/annoying yet lovable pest - who happens to be very much a part of the story^_^ heehee. 


	10. Revelations

A/N: Hi guys, uhmmmm before you read, please prepare yourself for a probably DEPRESSING 'surprise'...Please don't hate me for this and PLEASE do read on till the end...  
  
  
  
A RIVAL FOR KENSHIN Chapter X: Revelations  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru, "MY Kaoru" Kenshin thought ..and she was smiling so sweetly.. "For me!" He smiled back at her even as he felt himself loosing consciousness. The bullet did miss his heart. but it did not miss his body completely.... His vision began to blur as he began to collapse, and felt himself drawn into a place of nothingness. Still he smiled thinking, "If I am to die, then it is best that I do die in the arms of the woman I love.. Kaoru.. Kaoru.. Kao.." Kenshin fell on her lap and Kaoru, for the first time, realized that something was wrong! She held Kenshin and touched something wet and sticky on the side of his clothes. Kaoru held up her trembling hand... and screamed in fear at what she saw... (*weeping passionately...* lets **sob** go **sob** somewhere else **sob** ok **sob, sob, sob**)  
  
  
  
Both Sanosuke and Yahiko could feel it. Something bad has just happened! "Kaoru!" they both cried as they heard her scream again! "Sano.." Yahiko said fearfully as they rushed inside the cave, but Sano only bowed his head, avoiding his young friend's eyes.  
  
  
  
Inside, the darkness of the cave, they could see a silhouette of a woman.. Kaoru. They could not see the still figure lying at her lap. "Kaoru!" They called out to her, but she did not respond. They stopped a few feet from her and saw her trembling... violently! Yahiko felt tears flow from his eyes, though he did not know what had happened, he knew it was something really terrible! He looked at Sano, who stood frozen too.. his eyes as wet as Yahiko's.  
  
  
  
By then Yujiro appeared, and had Kenshin and Kaoru in full view. "No!" he thought as he saw Kenshin's clothes stained crimson red with his blood. "Darn he was shot after all!" He rushed to them, shouting at Yahiko and Sano to help him carry Kenshin, snapping them awake from what seemed like a trance. Then they saw Kenshin, for the first time since they entered the cave. He was bloody, and motionless. Kaoru on the other hand was staring at the blood in her hands, obviously in severe shock of what she had just witnessed. Yahiko went to her slowly.. "Kaoru," he said softly, "Let's go. We have to get Kenshin to a doctor and fast!" "Ken.. shin.." Kaoru whispered over and over again.  
  
  
  
Yujiro helped Sano carry Kenshin. piggy-back style and he carried Kaoru, "newly-wed style" while Yahiko trailed behind. Questions and explanations will have to wait later. Right now, Kenshin's life is the most important thing to consider. Next to that is Kaoru's sanity..  
  
  
  
Kenshin felt himself floating. lightly, like a feather falling. "Kaoru" he said.. the first thing that came to his mind as he felt himself land on a firm surface. He opened his eyes slowly and when his vision cleared, he realized that he was in his room.. back at the dojo. He felt a stabbing pain at his side where the bullet entered but ignored it. He turned his head and saw her.... Kaoru was right beside him lying on her side.. facing him and sound asleep... holding one of his hands in both of hers.  
  
  
  
Kenshin turned to his side too.. not minding the pain. He's used to it anyway, but moments like these with Kaoru were so rare! He sat up slowly using his free hand, careful not to wake her. He watched her for a while then he couldn't help himself, he brushed away a stray hair from her face. She sighed, and subsequently started to wake up. When she opened her eyes, her gaze met Kenshin's. She smiled... relieved, happy!!! "You're awake!" she exclaimed, still smiling. "Kaoru, I'm sorry!" Kenshin said about waking her. But Kaoru's expression suddenly changed and her face became angry, her teeth turning into fangs and *&^%$KAPOW!!!*^%* she gave Kenshin an upper cut! "Eeeeeeehhhhh" Kenshin said dropped back to bed, his eyes swirling.  
  
  
  
"You should be sorry you stupid rat! (recognize this Sarkling Crystal- san? heehee^^) That's what you get for not telling me you were hurt and bleeding!" Kenshin got up.... sweatdropped looking apologetically, scratching the back of his head. "Really I'm sorry Kaoru!" he said about to smile but stopped as he saw Kaoru's expression. She turned serious again looking at him teary eyed. "Don't ever do that to me again Kenshin because I don't think I can.. if you... I don't.. I can't..." Kaoru said finding no words to tell this man that how scared she was for him, how she felt like dying too at the thought of him gone and how much she cares for him. need him.... love him! The tears that Kaoru had been holding back began to flow freely from her eyes.  
  
  
  
Kenshin's heart ached at her tears and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her close to him and held her like he would never let her go! Kaoru cried, releasing all the worries, all the tensions, all the heartaches that had happened to them these past hours, days, months.... She clung to Kenshin as if her life depended on it! Kenshin let her cry in his arms, and even when her sobs subsided, Kenshin did not let go. He kissed the top of her head and Kaoru felt it. She pulled away far enough to look at Kenshin. His eyes were hazy, wet, almost. His hand went to caress her cheek and without any hesitation, Kenshin lowered his head and kissed Kaoru on the lips!  
  
  
  
For Kenshin, everything vanished... his past sins, his enemies, his heartaches, his worries, his very identity.... everything.... except KAORU. His kiss deepened eliciting a moan from Kaoru prompting Kenshin's lips and tongue to move hungrily, yet sensually, as if to make up to her in deeds what they should have spoken to her in words. And Kaoru responded, uncertain at first then gradually embarked on meeting his exploring tongue with hers. Eagerly, she began to speak the same foreign language that Kenshin was teaching her. Their first kiss seemed to have lasted as long as an eternity and as brief as a heartbeat, as they both pulled away at the same time breathing heavily and hearts beating wildly! Their eyes met, they knew what would happen if they went on... but both were also aware that the right time hasn't come... yet!!!  
  
  
  
(Hehehehe....this was the surprise *winks* an added bonus 'coz you guys probably wanted to kill me while reading the first few paragraphs!!!! Anyway, the Author's note at the beginning was just to throw you people off track harharhar... errrrr gomen nasai minna-san this is the last chapter so please let me off the hook easy...*looks at everyone with puppy-dog eyes* PLEASE!!!!)  
  
  
  
That moment passed and both Kenshin and Kaoru were once again faced with the harsh reality. But Kenshin stood his ground and held Kaoru's hands in his. "Don't marry Yujiro" he said in a pleading tone. "I heard you.. accept his proposal at the cave.." he said haltingly as tears flowed from his eyes.. in front of Kaoru! For once in her life, Kaoru had a glimpse of what Kenshin had been feeling every time SHE had shed tears. Kaoru felt this constricting pain in her chest at the sight of her Kenshin crying. She wanted to stop the pain he was feeling, but not knowing what to do, she just held him close, and gently running her fingers through his loose hair. "Barkley threatened us at gunpoint so we had no choice.... Yujiro just proposed to me to make me feel better." Kaoru whispered her eyes now wet too as she thought of Kenshin's woman.  
  
  
  
"But last night..." Kenshin began "Shhhhh" Kaoru said, "it's alright Kenshin, if you love her more than me, just hold me for now and we'll talk about it later." "Her?" Kenshin asked not understanding what Kaoru was talking about! "Not HER, Kaoru, HIM! I'm talking about Yujiro.... and you, and the plans you've probably made and the talks you've had and him wanting to talk to me... and you... falling in love with HIM instead of me!" "What?" Kaoru asked, just as confused as Kenshin is. "I haven't fallen in love with Yujiro and we haven't made any plans... Kenshin you're the one who is in love with another woman! You admitted it right?! You were going to meet her last night and you were going to her the other night too.."  
  
  
  
"Shhhhhhh" Kenshin said, hushing Kaoru up this time, with his forefinger lightly on her lips. He now understands the comedy of errors that played them both like gullible fools! Kenshin smiled happily, boyishly even and almost laughed out loud at the realization of the truth if Kaoru, still a bit lost and emotional wasn't looking at him like he was out of his mind! Kenshin removed his finger and kissed Kaoru again just lightly but sweetly on the lips before he began to tell her what really happened in the past few days since Yujiro arrived....  
  
  
  
"They've been in there a long time haven't they?!" Yahiko asked. "Oooowww" Yahiko yelled as Sanosuke punched his head! "Leave them alone..the poor guy's just been shot for crying out loud!" Sano practically screamed at Yahiko! "Arrrrrrghhh" it was Sano's time to yell as Megumi hit him with a bottle of medicine! "The boy was just asking!!!! You.... pervert!" she shrieked! "Hey I'm no boy!" Yahiko chimed in. Yujiro watched laughing as the three argued. "This is no laughing matter!" Kaoru cried out joining in the pseudo fight. Yujiro looked at Kenshin as he stood beside the yakking Kaoru. "It's good to see you're ok, but are you sure it's safe for you to be walking around?"  
  
  
  
"Yujiro's right Kenshin!" Megumi said in her 'I'm your doctor' voice. "Your wound may have only been a flesh wound but you did loose a lot of blood! Now sit down and rest!" "I'm alright Megumi..." Kenshin began but sweatdropped and sat himself down at the stern look on Kaoru's face. "Hey, you feeling alright there buddy?" Yahiko asked and Kenshin nodded smiling. "Well good or else Kaoru here will be crying soooo hard AGAIN like a wailing baby!" "YUP!" Sano agreed and they both started laughing out loud!  
  
  
  
$#POW&# !#$% KLUG*%$... That's not very funny!!! Kaoru said knocking them down with a broom she somehow managed to grab! Sano turned and saw Yahiko sprawled on the floor as he is, a silly expression on his face, with his eyes still swirling. Sano made a fist at the narrator!!! "Of all the scenes in this story, you had to duplicate THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!" he said shouting! **narrator just laughs out loud and 'accidentally' sends a thunder cloud over Sanosuke and drenches him good! harharharhar don't mess with me pal!!!** Everyone laughed at that (including yours truly) before Yujiro decided to speak up to fill in the missing pieces of the mystery of Barkley and his men...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
One week later...at the docks..  
  
  
  
The four members of the Kenshin-gumi stood facing their new friend Yujiro at the docks as he was bound for England...with his mother. Kaoru went to him and hugged him goodbye. "Thank you" she said, and Yujiro looked puzzled. "Why he asked, I brought you nothing but trouble?!" Kaoru laughed, hugging him again. "It was good seeing you again Yujiro, and I wish you and your mother well!" was Kaoru's reply. "Take care!" "Good luck Yujiro!" Sano and Yahiko both said. "Thank you...all of you!!!!!" Yujiro said. Kenshin then went to him and extended a hand. Yujiro grasped it firmly, honored to have met such a man. "I... would have married Kaoru.." he so softly that only Kenshin heard it. "If only she wanted to, but..." "I know" Kenshin answered when he broke off. "I will take care of her!  
  
  
  
Kaoru went to the two men and her eyes caught Kenshin's. Yujiro watched as those two spoke volumes with only a glance. He smiled and boarded the ship. He will rebuild his father's business and he will make sure his mother forgives him for choosing to go with his father. Yujiro looked back and waved. He doesn't think he will be coming back here, but he has all his memories of this visit to last him for a hundred lifetimes. As the ship slowly headed towards England, Yujiro brought out the map of Barkley. He told everyone what had happened in the cave that day..... that Barkley shot him as he was blinded by dirt but he missed (or more precisely he evaded) and the bullet ricocheted back to Barkley hitting him at the back, killing him instantly 'before he could disclose why he was interested in the dojo' and everyone just let it go at that.  
  
  
  
He looked at the map and brought out a lighter(heehee.sorry, I'm not sure if lighters were available during this time, but I couldn't think of anything else) and burned the paper in his hand and watched as the ashes went to the sea. He carried no guilty conscience in not telling anyone about the treasure. It's blood money anyway and the way things were going at the Kamiya dojo, he was sure they'd be alright without it!!!! He smiled as he thought of what the gang might be doing right now....  
  
  
  
Kaoru watched the ship as it grew smaller and smaller. "Have a safe journey Yujiro" she said feeling a little sad, but Kenshin came and stood beside her, silently telling her that she will never be alone. This raised her spirits up and happily, she led the way back to the dojo. "We're gonna have a feast tonight and I'll make you the best meal you've ever tasted!" she said. Kenshin:"But..!!!" Sano:"You..!!!!" Yahiko: "Huh...!!!" the three men said and sweatdropped at the same time. But Kaoru looked at them with a puffed fuming face and this silenced the men. "Now I'm going to need some vegetables... oh and beef.. and...." Kaoru went on and on as they walked and the three men, looking pale and walking like they were a hundred years old followed her all the way home!!!!!!!!  
  
...the end(c",)  
  
Author's Notes: errrrrrrmmm the Real one!!! Thanks again everyone for reviewing this story. This is the end, but I learned a lot in writing it especially from your reviews.^^ Goddess Artemis thank you again sooo much I know I've been saying this a lot of times but then I think it's just right( Sparkling crystal thanks for your review too I hope you get to read this last chapter.sorry I took some time to write this one, but as I told ArtemisMoon, I'm having a hard time letting this story go^^ so again thanks to all and I got a couple of poems here.... it's posted in this site too but you might wanna read it especially after reading this chapter so.. here you go all RK fans (  
  
  
  
KAORU'S SONG A wanderer came into my life When he rescued me from rouges one night His past was as violent as his face was calm With strengths and skill that equal none  
  
He took my hand and led me home Then he turned and walked away But my heart could not bear to see him go So I asked if he would stay  
  
He came to me in mystery This beautiful wanderer of mine But he chose to face the future with me And leave his past behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
KENSHIN'S SERENADE  
  
  
  
My life's emptiness is apparent and vast I roam this land to atone for my past I fight for the people, the right, the just And though I feel weary, I move on, I must  
  
  
  
Then you came, you needed my help But you ended up saving me from myself And from that very first day we met I knew our destinies were tied and set  
  
  
  
And now, no longer empty I am You are here beside me, holding my hand And I know in my heart, I'll never be alone As you smiled at me and welcomed me home 


End file.
